


May I Speak to Thee

by XrosaryX



Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: Don't know where this is going but TADAH, Gen, Honestly I just want Ren speaking French, Implied Relationships, Other, Some cussing and profanity, The thieves all speak in different languages, Warning more comedy, but some feels later
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-04
Updated: 2019-04-04
Packaged: 2019-12-26 21:01:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18290162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XrosaryX/pseuds/XrosaryX
Summary: Having a Persona that spoke a different language provides helpful and entertaining means.





	May I Speak to Thee

**Author's Note:**

> DISCLAIMER TIME! I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING PERTAINING TO THE PERSONA SERIES!!
> 
> I am also NOT an expert on languages. All are from the Internet and will be in forms of one word or phrases. I highly recommend that if you desire to learn a language take your time and do your research and take lessons!
> 
> For the formats!
> 
> Dialogue spoken in English, but with an accent will be italicized.  
> Spoken in a different language will be formated as italicized and in bold for short words or full dialogue.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It begins from a simple observation to a discovery. There's no way they wouldn't use this.

The first time he realizes he can read French is when he gets curious about the books Sojiro stored up in the attic. Most were in, of course, Japanese, but he noticed a few were in different languages. There was English and oddly enough...French.

He grabbed one book at random and opened it, puzzled as the words made sense to him. He had been certain that the book hadn't made sense to him earlier that week. It really didn't hit him that it was after awakening Arsene that he could understand French. That realization didn’t quite come up to light until he heard Ryuji get angry and his voice got...Weird.

He knew it was English, but the way his friend spoke made him taken aback.

It had been during an ambush by a Shadow that had knocked Ryuji off his feet. Ren and Morgana were ready to strike back, but Ryuji had beaten them both as he stood on his feet with a glare on his face.

_"Get tae fuck, arsepiece!!"_

Morgana let out a noise of disgust at the word choice, but Ren was particularly intrigued. Ryuji had blinked after he had finished off the Shadow and scratched at his head, "The heck....What did I say?"

"The most vulgar choice of words!" Morgana had shot back before Ren quickly stopped them from getting into another heated argument, "So...You had no idea what you said?" Ryuji shrugged, "I mean...I wanted to tell it off, but..." Ren watched as Ryuji lightly tugged at his neckerchief, "I suck at English, but I know it doesn't sound like that."

“…I suddenly was able to read French,” Ren suddenly realized as he recalled the books from the attic, “Maybe…It has something to do with your Persona?”

“Wha…You mean Kidd?” Ryuji lightly scratched his head before frowning, “Ya know…Now that you mentioned it. He speaks kinda weird if I think about it, but I can still understand him.”

Morgana hummed a bit himself before perking up, his ears moving up to points as he let out a quiet sound of agreement, “You know….I can understand you both, but Zorro sometimes doesn’t quite sound like you two? I can still understand him.”

“And you managed to understand Ryuji too,” Ren mused as he lightly tapped his chin in thought. Ryuji lightly kicked at the floor with a scowl before shaking his head, “I mean, this whole thing is nuts anyway…Maybe it’s just something that comes with the Persona territory?”

“For once I agree,” Morgana scoffed as Ren let out a low hum, it certainly would have to be looked into later…

“Let’s keep going through the castle,” he told them before yanking his gloves, “We’ll figure this out later. For now… ** _En avant_**.”

“…Uh, bless you?”

"I...I meant to say onward," Ren’s face felt hot underneath his mask and he could hear Arsene chuckle through the depths of his conscious. This was definitely something to get used to.

After Ann joined they all seemed to understand that with their Persona, they all gained the ability to speak in the language that seemed to be linked to their Persona's origins. Ann, who was already bilingual with Japanese and English, was rather pleased to realize that she could now speak Spanish with ease and seemed to enjoy having a new language to speak in. Morgana himself was happy to learn that he and Ann could hold conversations in Spanish and Ren could not stop snickering at how his 'not a cat' companion was glowing in pride. The idea of sharing a language had made him quite happy.

It was also thanks to Ann joining them they realized Ryuji's odd bouts of English was actually him speaking in a heavily Scottish accent. Ann had burst out laughing the first times she heard Ryuji speak and remarked how 'pirate' he sounded. They also found that even if they spoke different languages, they could still understand each other.

Sitting in the diner and loudly talking in mixes of English, Spanish and French confused their waitress. However they all understood what they were saying despite the lingering bits of accent they heard from each other if they concentrated hard enough. Much like in the Palace, if they believed they could understand then they would eventually be able to.

They all seemed to be comfortable at least...And had used their newfound abilities to speak in different languages, responsibly.

* * *

"Just you wait," Kamoshida sneered at Ren as he blocked the hallway, "When that meeting happens...Ha. You'll regret ever crossing me." Ren could only slowly blink as he was still blocked off from escaping. Kamoshida was cocky, and while Ren was eager to let the man know his downfall he refrained.

He still needed to think and act smart around his probation. That sadly included behaving while getting talked down by an adult with an oversized ego. Ren managed to keep a blank expression, but now...

From the depths of his self-conscious, Ren could hear Arsene cackle. The teen continued to keep a straight face even as the volleyball coach began to lean in too close, "Nothing to say you delinquent?" Arsene's chuckling lowered and Ren resisted grinning at what his Persona whispered. Kamoshida scowled as he continued to stand unmoving, "What? You've got nothing to say?" The man smirked before roughly pushing past Ren.

".... ** _Sous-merde_**..."

Ren quickly hurried away as Kamoshida turned around immediately, "The hell you called me you punk?!"

"Sorry sir I sneezed!" Ren quickly called out as his yell alerted a few students as he made his escape. With people looking around Kamoshida had to fix himself and not go after Ren, but Ren made a straight beeline out the door before the volleyball coach could call him back. Arsene was laughing again, and Ren was already chuckling along with him.

Ah, maybe this was a good thing.


End file.
